Love&Friendship
by kikay101
Summary: Trunks is currently dating Marron. And best friend Pan is not too happy about it. What if Pan decides to tell him her true feelings? Will anything change between them? Will he choose Pan over Marron? Please Favorite/Review
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own anything. I do not own DBZ neither are the characters.

Summary: Trunks is currently dating Marron. And best friend Pan is not too happy about it. What if Pan decides to tell him her true feelings? Will anything change between them? Will he choose Pan over Marron?

Pan/Trunks

**Chapter 1: Brokenhearted**

Trunks- 28

Pan- 16

Marron- 18

Bra- 16

Goten- 27

**At CC mansion**

Trunks gathered all his friends, Pan, Goten, Bra and Maroon, at his house. He told them he had good news to share with them. As the others we're gathered around the living room, Trunks and Marron we're talking in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to tell them now?" Trunks whispered to Marron's ears while he wraps his arms around her waist.

She turned around to face him and met his deep blue eyes. "Well they're all here, let's get this over with." And with that they headed to the living room.

"Guys! Trunks and I would like to tell you that we're-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Bra interrupted her. "That you two are dating. Am I right?"

Both Trunks and Marron flushed red. "You guys really need a new make out spot" Bra added with a grin on her face.

When Pan saw Trunk's reaction, her heart fell apart. She had always loved him, but never gets the guts to tell him. She didn't want to ruin their friendship. Despite their age different, she fell in love with him. She _loved_ him for as long as she can remember. She _loved _seeing him. She _loved_ sparring with him. She _loved_ how clever he is. She _loved_ how his long lavender hair frames his face. She loved his smirk. She _LOVED _everything about him.

Everyone congratulated the two happy couples but Pan. She couldn't take it anymore; she left and went to the backyard.

Trunks saw her left followed her.

In the dark, there she was crying her heart out. She felt a strong arm in her shoulder.

"What do you want Trunks?" She said wiping her tears off.

"Aren't you going to come back and celebrate with us?" He asked

She turned around to face him. Trunks then realize tears falling from her eyes.

"Can't you see Trunks? I can't!" More tears we're falling.

Trunks was confused.

"I can't see you being happy with someone else. Trunks, every time you needed me, I would always be there for you. One call from you and I would be there in seconds. Can't you see? Can't you see how much I love you?"She turned around and flew.

But before she could get away, Trunks pulled her wrist and crash her body into his. He lifted her chin and **kissed** her.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

This is my first Fanfic, Hope you like it C;


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time on Love**__**&**__**Friendship:**__ "I can't see you being happy with someone else. Trunks, every time you needed me, I would always be there for you. One call from you and I would be there in seconds. Can't you see? Can't you see how much I love you?"She turned around and flew._

_But before she could get away, Trunks pulled her wrist and crash her body into his. He lifted her chin and __**kissed**__ her._

**Chapter Two: Decision **

"I'm Sorry Pan; I don't know what got into me."Trunks told her while still holding her waist.

"Sorry?"She said while a tear escape her eyes "Trunks you don't know how long I've waited for you to kiss me."

She then pulled his head and kissed him. Trunks was shocked by her action. He then pushed her away.

"Pan, I can't I'm with Marron."

With those words Pan flew back to her house (Well the Son residence).

Trunks was devastated. He lost the girl whom he was secretly in love with his whole life and especially he had lost his best friend. He loved her for as long as he can remember but he had to forget all about his love for her because she was just a little girl. Their age differences didn't matter to him but he was afraid of what would his and her family say.

He walked back in the house. When he opened the door, there she was, Marron stood in shock. She was watching them the whole time.

She approached him and his eyes wore swollen and red."Trunks, I'm letting you go. I know how much you love her. I see it in your eyes every time you look at her."

"But Marron-"but he was interrupted by Marron "I'll be fine "she smiled "Go and find her."

Trunks hugged her like there was no tomorrow "Thank you Marron". Trunks decided to go to bed, he will have to talk to Pan tomorrow.

**At Son's Residence**

Once she got home, she was crying on her bed. Videl heard her come and decided to go checked on her. Pan heard a knock on the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled on top of her lungs.

"Sweetie, If you need someone to talk to. I'm always here for you" she said while she leaned on the door to her Pan crying. Pan opened the door and hugs her mother.

After opening up to her mother about what happened, she talked to her parents. She wanted to go far away as soon as possible. Her parents did not take it well but they can see from her eyes that she really needed this. But in the end they let her.

After what happened tonight she couldn't face Trunks, so she decided to leave tonight. She packed her bags and went down in the living room where her parents we're waiting for her.

"I guess this is goodbye. Where will you be for the last 5 years?" Gohan said while hugging her daughter as tight as possible.

"I don't know that. I guess I'll just let my destiny lead me to where I'm supposed to be."She said and more tears we're falling.

**In the Morning**

Trunks left CC and head to Pans. He landed on the front door and knocked. Videl opened the door "Oh hey Trunks, how have you been? What brings you to Mount Paw?"

"Hey Videl, I just wanted to talk to Pan if it's possible" he asked

"Uhm Trunks, I need to give you something. Pan wanted you to have this before she left."

"Left? What do you mean left?" he was confused and shock at the same time.

Videl handed him a piece of paper.

_Dear Trunks, _

_If you're reading this that means my mom has already told you I left. _

_After what happened last night I couldn't face you or Marron. So I decided I needed some growing up to do, ALONE. I hope you and Marron are happy together. _

_Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Your Panny_

While reading, a tear escaped his eyes and his ki rose. _'How could she do that to me? Now that I've decided to tell her the truth…?'_

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

Hope you guys like it. Please Favorite/Review.

(I know it's a bit sloppy but this is my first time writing a fanfic, So I hope you understand C; ) 


End file.
